Paper stars
by Mintwafflez
Summary: Axel finds out Demyx has a new past time, and wonders why it's so amusing. Includes other random drabbles.
1. Paper Stars: Akudemu

**Paper Stars:**

There's not enough AxelxDemyx fluff on this site.

I own nothinnnggggggggggggg.

* * *

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing?"

The melodious nocturne didn't look up from the assortments of paper that encircled and trapped him in the center of the bed, continuing to silently fold the neon paper over its self repeatedly. Once it got down to a perfect pentagon shape, his sea eyes lifted to the guest.

"Hey Ax. Jus' making paper stars." The dirty blonde reached behind him to grab a jam jar, the contents being replaced with tiny variously patterned paper stars. Axel stared blankly back at him, there had to be at least two-hundred of those things occupying the jar, and where'd the hell had he had the time for this? "I think they are highly adorable..."

"… Since when was origami a nobodies thing?" The pyro examined the jar, popping off the lid to take a few of the crafted pieces out, poking them lightly till they began to turn a charred color. "Your insane, got it memorized?"

The musician gave Axel a look, pouting slightly. "It's addicting. I learned how to when I got sent down to the Land Of Dragons the other day. Wanna learn?" He swept away a few pieces of paper, patting the newly opened space of bed beside him, beckoning for him to sit down.

Axel willingly settled into the blue bedspread, picking up a few strips of pre-trimmed paper in the process. It torched quickly in his hands, and he gave the younger nobody a skeptical look. "Care to re-think that Dems?" He blinked back at him, mulling it over for a second.

"How... about... this..." Demyx smiled softly, scooting closer so he could take Axel's hands in his, completely absorbed in concentration. Axel didn't resist, letting him do as he pleased, feeling a slight chill over his slender fingers. Slowly he was guided into picking up a piece, worked fingers coming up between his own to aid in holding the paper. "If you can't heat it up, then it can't ignite."

The red-head blinked a few times, fingering the paper. "Hey you got a point there. Okay, step one?"

Demyx smiled, nodding softly. "Loop it like this…"


	2. Snow Days: Roxas

**Snow Days**

**Why doesn't Gum stick to windows? D': I warn, this one is like, boring and random...**

**Anyways, Paper Stars Is turning it a drabble collection, whoo!**

**Standard disclaimers, and ideas/requests are welcome.**

* * *

Roxas nawed at the traces of pink gum that clung to his lip, leaning close to the window as he watched the first snow of November grace the ground. He liked to call it sheer boredom, while Sora just told him it was sloth. He paused, soft lashes falling over his crisp blue eyes, pondering as he trapped the well-worked candy between his teeth. Roxas leaned forward ever so slightly until he could feel it grace the window, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the snow reflected light, going cross-eyed trying to examine the test subject. It didn't stick. A small frown creased his lips, pulling the gum back in and resuming chewing as he leaned back, sweeping an ice cold hand through his blonde mop. Only one though crossed his mind: Why where snow days _so_ boring?


	3. Scrabble: Luxbar

**AN**: OLD STORY ALERT. Drabble peice of doooooommmmm; play dirty scrabble at your own risk.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Luxord pulled the chair away from the table, leaning on it heavily in his drunken stupor. A half full glass of rum sat on the surface top, and it splashed around a bit in the dirty glass as he set down the board game he had been carrying. His vibrant stocking cap slipped over his eyes, and he shoved it upward with a shaky hand. "Okay loves, whom wants to play little ol' me at a round here of scrabble?"

From across the table, Xigbar made a non-committable noise. A candy cane was twined between his fingers, every now again finding its way into his drink, then back to his lips. He pondered as Luxord smiled wryly, deciding he should ask the Gambler of Fate a fairly simple question.

"What's the rules?"

"Ah. Ever heard of Dirty Scrabble?" he cooed back, petting his goatee with a slight smirk. The words echoed, and Xigbar flinched, trying to figure out the odd acoustics. Then he realized that the room was empty besides their heartless souls. He shrugged, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Never, dude."

"Ah. Rules are simple," he began slurridly as he set up the pieces, "Make a dirty, sexual, or naughty word and your good. Make an 'innocent' word, love, and you have to make it dirty. Going to fold, Xiggy?"

"As if. Child's game. Set me up!" The candy cane slid to the corner of his mouth as he grinned wildly, cracking his fingers in a wide arch. He picked his pieces, setting them on the little stand. Luxord slapped down 4 tiles, _'lust'_.

"Not too dirty there…" he commented to the player, but Luxord tuned it out with his re-rendered version of deck the halls, including the bit about women and their additions. Xigbar chuckled softly, ignoring his drunken antics as he prepared to win by adding on '_smut_'. The chair dragged on the cement as the blonde stood up, reaching across the board. '_test_'. "Use protection or you best be getting some tests."

"Lame-o," number two snorted promptly, playing down '_tell_'.

"Tell me a little more before I let you in," he dropped semi-seductively, watching the Brit roar with laughter. He leaned further over the table dropping down 3 tiles. Suddenly the table creaked more than it normally would as he leaned beyond it, grabbing softly onto Xigbar's chin.

"Whoa, dude, back off!" he hissed sharply, batting him away. Then his golden gaze slid down-ward. '_Seme_'. "Oh god."


End file.
